bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Demon Champion Raaga
Demon Champion Raaga Skill 'Raging Divine Deity (Enormous boost to Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Champion’s Flourish (26 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 26 BC) 'Brave Burst Vermilion Incandescence (21 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & largely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 21 BC) Brave Burst Divine Penance: 108 Kleshas (23 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, largely boosts allies' Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk); Cost: 25 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Divine Art’s Part (Increases number of hits dealt by normal attack) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Raaga, the Superpower Pokémon. Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. Wait, what? Raaga has six arms? Where did that come from? Oh wait... wrong game. That's right. We're talking about the Ishgria Demon, the Spark king, the man, the myth, the legend... Demon Champion Raaga! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Raaga increases Spark damage by 100% and increases BB gauges by 1-2 BC when Sparking. Remember Deemo? The pair was at top meta purely because of their Leader Skill. Rosetta utilizes a tad weaker version of the BB gauging ability AND increases Spark damage. This is amazing, especially for Frontier Hunter where BB gauging is important to be able to effectively multi-kill enemies. If you have a Spark team and good Sparking ability, you can potentially get all of your units' BB gauges filled before your turn ends. If you're up against a single enemy, you can combo this Leader Skill with BB fill rate Leader Skills, like Feeva's, Ares' Excelsior, etc. Getting everyone's SBB gauges filled will become much easier. Additionally, the damage output is significantly higher with the Spark damage boost. If you remember Rosetta, Raaga completely dethrones her as the Spark authority. Raaga provides a huge boost to Spark damage, which is significantly higher than Rosetta's. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ever complained about not getting Zelnite when he was first released or Feeva at all? Raaga's BB can put your worries to a halt as his 280% damage modifier BB provides a 20% boost to BC and HC drop rate. This is great as this serves as your drop rate buffer. If you are short on BC and HC, you can simply use Raaga's BB to apply these buffs. However, 20% isn't the best. There's Feeva with the highest BC and HC drop rate buffs at 35%. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 We had Rosetta and Fei and Fang, who had the best Spark buffs in the game. Afla Dilith wasn't even out before Raaga came along in Global and now Raaga has the highest Spark buff in the game. Not only does Raaga deal tons of damage with this SBB with the 500% damage modifer, but Raaga also applies the 90% Spark buff to all allies. 90% is currently the best Spark buff in the game. There is no question to how good this Spark buff is. A 10% difference between Raaga's Spark buff and Rosetta's Spark buff is quite big as Spark damage is multiplicative to the final damage calculated. So what do we get with Raaga as the lead? The base Spark modifier is 50%. With Raaga as the lead (+100% Spark buff) and Raaga's SBB activated (+90% Spark buff), we get a total Spark modifier of 240%. This is very massive. Imagine multiplying the final damage of each hit by 3.4? You'd deal insane amounts of damage. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Raaga provides so much utility with his UBB that it can't be helped but to give it a 10/10. Raaga boosts Atk, Def, and Rec by 150%. These buffs are massive and even more insane in the future. In a future patch of Brave Frontier Global, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs, which means that this buff will become stackable with buffs like Michele's 115% Atk buff, Kanon's 140% Def buff, etc. Even better, this 1000% damage modifier UBB increases BB damage modifiers by 400%, massively increasing damage output. Considering that the standard average for SBB damage modifiers is 500%, with Raaga's UBB buff, most modifiers will become almost comparable to the average UBB damage modifier, which is 1000%. Crazy, right? Extra Skill Score: 8/10 This Extra Skill simply increases Raaga's normal hit count by 1. With the Lexida equipped, Raaga's normal hit count will become tripled, thus tripling the damage output and Drop Check of his normal attack. However, there is not much use for this as Raaga will be using BB/SBB a lot more often than his normal attack. Arena Score: 10/10 Am I acting crazy to call Raaga's Arena performance a 10/10? Not at all. This is thanks to Raaga's normal Drop Check being 22 BC, which is further doubled to 44 BC thanks to his Extra Skill. This makes BB filling every unit to full BB a lot easier to achieve with this high of a Drop Check. Not to mention, Raaga's damage output is very high. He's got high Atk and high damage modifiers on BB/SBB. However, as a Leader, Raaga isn't suitable for this position considering the fact that his Leader Skill strictly focuses on Sparking. Sparking rarely happens in Arena so units won't be taking much advantage from this Leader Skill in Arena. Stats Score: 9/10 Raaga has very high relatively balanced stats. His Lord HP, Atk, Def, and Rec all exceed over the average point which is 2,000. This is really fitting for Raaga's case as he will be dealing lots of damage, surviving really well, and recovering lots of HP, regardless of type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Raaga is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 I've mentioned how Deemo first broke through the gates to the metagame back when the pair was first released. Then came Rosetta. She was the Spark queen for a long while until Raaga decided to show up. Because Sparking is such an easy task to do with the right units, BB spamming hasn't gotten any easier than using Raaga to get everyone's SBB gauges filled. Raaga becomes extremely useful as a lead when fighting against single enemies. Normally, it would be hard to get everyone's SBB gauges filled when fighting against a single enemy, but by using Raaga as a lead, BB gauging is not much of a problem if your squad has high Drop Checks. In Frontier Hunter, Raaga is a recommended unit to use as a Leader as he can boost Spark damage. Normally, if multiple Larios were to activate without any Spark modifications, they would too little damage to effectively earn high damage points. With Raaga, the Larios deal well enough damage to effectively control and gauge the enemies' HP and even overkill with high damage. Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 One of the best units to use in the game right now. Anyway, next up is Aaron! WHERE IS A-A-RON?! What does Raaga remind you of? Machamp (from Pokémon) Gilgamesh (from Final Fantasy series) General Grievous (from Star Wars series) Goro (from Mortal Kombat series) Other (comment below!) Comment below on what you think of Raaga! Have you summoned him yet? Are the rate up events treating you nicely? Is he the new Spark king? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Frolic Emperor Kira *Light Legend Atro *Jewel Floret Rosetta Category:Blog posts